prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Playing With the Big Boys (version 8)
As Scourge watched the staff-turned cobra hiss at him, he gave a smirk. "Well, um, impressive." He chuckled, "Very well, Norman. I'll play along." He walked over to his son as he said to the priest with a smirk growing on his face, "Fidget. Mortimer. Give this snake charmer our answer." The priests bowed to the rat Pharaoh and chuckled with delight as they rubbed their hands sinisterly. They walked over to Norman and waved their hands to the Hebrew slaves at the windows to make them lower blocks down to block the sun out. The hall darkened and only one window was left open a little. Sunlight beamed from it and reflected off a mirror on the statue of Sobek. The slaves positioned the light down another mirror on the statue of Sekhmet and the shined the light on the priests. The priests got into position and started chanting as green smoke formed behind them and showed the shadows of some of the gods, and flames formed in fire pits in fronts of two of the statues, "By the power of Ra... Mut... Nut... Khnum... Ptah..." "Nephthys... Nekhbet..." they chanted and showed a statue of the goddess Nephthys and a wall carving of the vulture goddess Nekhbet. "Sobek... Sekhmet..." Mortimer chanted, showing the statue of the crocodile god Sobek and the lioness goddess Sekhmet. The priests formed images of animals and chanted. "Sokar, Selket, Reshpu." "Wadjet. Anubis. Anukis. Seshmu. Meshkent." The statue of the jackal god of the dead Anubis appeared from the smoke and a statue of the goddess Anukis, the god Seshmu, and the goddess Meshkent appeared in the light. "Hemsut. Tefnut. Heket, Mafdet." Fidget used his hands to create a shadow image of a scorpion and Mortimer made the shadow image of a frog to resemble the goddess Heket. Fidget waved his hands in the flames and blew them to a statue of a goddess Nut, and Mortimer blew flames from a torch to Norman. Adrian was sitting in his throne with his son watching with pride as the priests chanted, "Ra, Mut, Nut, Ptah. Hemsut, Tefnut, Sokar, Selk. Seshmu, Reshpu, Sobek, Wadjet. Heket Mafdet, Nephthys, Nekhbet, Ra!" Statues of some of the gods circled around Norman as purple and blue smoke started to form above them. Norman looked over at the statue of the goddess Bastet and saw Fidget on the top and the priest sang as he brought two halves of a dish together and opened them back up to spread smoke around; So you think you've got friends in high places With the power to put us on the run The smoke came around Fidget and he disappeared, with the smoke taking the form of bared fangs grinning menacingly. Norman looked over and saw Mortimer standing at some curtains near the other statues and smoke formed around him. He joined in as the curtains opened and closed to look like a smile and a gasp; Well, forgive us with these smiles on our faces You'll know what power is when we are done The smoke formed around Mortimer and like Fidget, he disappeared. Norman wondered where the priests had gone. Suddenly, the priests came out of nowhere and said with sinister grins, "Son." They came out from behind him and Fidget said, "You're playing with the big boys now." "Playing with the big boys now." Mortimer added as he danced. "Oh, that's pretty." Fidget said as he came to the center of the hall and he and Mortimer sang again. Fidget: Every spell and gesture Mortimer (Coming out behind from Fidget as the halls darken) : Tells you who's the best Fidget: You're playing with the big boys now They roughly pushed Norman forward and he watched as the choir came in and started chanting the names of the gods and the priests sang, "You're playing with the big boys now. You're playing with the big boys now!" Norman looked around and saw many chanters around every corner of the hall. The priest came in front of him as the chanters circled them. Fidget (making a scroll of a picture of a cobra appear and disappear): Stop this foolish mission Mortimer (Shuffling hieroglyphs in his hands like a deck of cards): Watch a true magician. Fidget and Mortimer: Give an exhibition how. Mortimer (Pointing at the cobra): Pick up your silly twig, boy Fidget and Mortimer: You're playing with the big boys now! They both laughed sinisterly and the choir chanted the gods' names as two of the chanters handed each of the priests a staff. They twirled the staffs in their hands and threw them in the air and caught them with ease. Then they made the staffs touch each other and a green light shined in the hall. When the light cleared, two Cobras were in the priests' hands instead of the staffs. One was black with red marking and yellow underbelly while the other is purple with black, red and yellow markings inside its hood. (A/N: The priests' cobras I'm using in this story are Snake Jafar from Aladdin and Arbok from Pokemon) You're playing with the big boys now (2x) By the might of Horus, you will kneel before us Kneel to our splendorous power They came over to Norman and the cobras wrapped themselves around him. Then they slithered off him and towards the yellow cobra. Fidget (Wearing the mask of Anubis): You put up a front Mortimer: You put up a fight Fidget: And just to show we feel no spite Mortimer: You can be our acolyte Fidget: But first, boy, it's time to bow Adrian and his son enjoyed the show while the priests' cobras cornered the yellow cobra, snapping their fangs at each other. The priests circled around Norman while the yellow cobra killed the two snakes and devoured them whole! Or it's your grave you'll dig, boy You're playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys now! The priest ended their performance with flames coming from behind them, and the guests applauded. "They love it." Bocoe chuckled in glee. The guests kept applauding and cheering, but Amy, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze aren't amused by their act. The cobra slithered back to Sonic and Shadow and Sonic picked it up. In an instant, the cobra transformed back into his staff. Scourge came over to the two with his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his face. He looked at the two hedgehogs and gestured them to follow him to the other room.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies